youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
DSPGaming
Phillip "Phil" Burnell (Born April 6, 1982), known on YouTube as DarksydePhil, or DSP 'for short, is an active member of the LP community on YouTube, which he joined in 2008. His current main channel is ''DSPGaming', and he also has a vlog channel, 'THEKINGOFHATEVLOGS'. Good Friends on YouTube #JohnRamboPresents #PandaLeeGames(girlfriend) #Howard #OJ #TheArilord History He made YouTube his full-time job in 2010, after being laid off from Helicopter Support, Inc. in Trumbull, CT. His original YouTube channel "darksydephil" lost its AdSense partnership in late 2010. He then moved his content to blip.tv, but due to a number of users submitting complaints to the blip.tv staff regarding Phil's anti-Semitic remarks during the Dead Space 2 demo, he was banned. Phil used to live-stream on Twitch, but after Twitch staff told Phil in November 2014 to reduce his streaming rate, Phil quit streaming from the site and started streaming on YouTube. He created an account on Patreon in early 2015, which has since gained a mixed response from fans. In addition to playthroughs, Phil calls himself a "former pro fighting game competitor", and has placed 4th for Super Turbo in the 2005 EVO tournament. He also has the nickname '''The King of Hate '''from this period. Many people believe this is because he enjoys constantly hating on other people, but Phil insists that the real reason is because he had differing opinions that were radically different from mainstream ones, in which a lot of his opinions were subject to controversy, albeit using the infamy that many people induct upon him as a way of fueling himself. Phil has a serious back injury that has plagued him for several years of his life. He lived with his parents until 2004 and then again from 2007 to 2009. In 2009, he moved into a condo in Connecticut, and lived there until 2014. In June of 2014, he and his girlfriend Leanna (A.K.A. Panda Lee) moved to Seattle, Washington. During a livestream of Batman: Arkham Knight, Phil was SWATed on June 24, 2015, however, no one was harmed or arrested. DarksydePhil's Various Channels # DSPGaming - Main channel (active, primary channel used mainly for his video game playthroughs and fighting game videos) # THEKINGOFHATEVLOGS - (active, secondary channel, used for Hateful Truth review videos, The Week in Preview series, updates, trips, and vlogs) # DarksydePhilFFXIII - (inactive, used to record the Final Fantasy XIII playthrough) # THEKINGOFHATEHD - (inactive, replaced by TheKingOfHateVlogs) # DarksydePhil - (inactive, original channel, now acts as an archive channel) # DSPStreetFighter - (inactive, formerly used for fighting game gameplay. Replaced by DSPGaming. Last video uploaded to the channel was the last part of DSP's Tekken Tag Tournament 2 fan appreciation) # RedDeadDSP - (inactive, used to record the Red Dead Redemption playthrough/multiplayer + Undead Nightmare DLC playthrough and L.A. Noire playthrough) Content Completed playthroughs Incomplete playthroughs Specials Game of the Year DSP's Game of the Year 2015 - TBA DSP's Game of the Year 2014 - Dragon Age: Inquisition DSP's Game of the Year 2013 - The Last of Us DSP's Game of the Year 2012 - The Walking Dead: The Video Game (Season 1) DSP's Game of the Year 2011 - The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim DSP's Game of the Year 2010 - Red Dead Redemption DSP's Game of the Year 2009 - Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 DSP's Game of the Year 2008 - Red Head Redemption - No Souls Left The Hateful Truth The Hateful Truth is a series that deals with Phil's likes and dislikes of games he has recently played, and are somewhat synonymous with reviews. THE HATEFUL TRUTH RATING SCALES * 1-2: Utter Shit * 3-4: Crappy * 5-6: Decent * 7-8: Pretty Good * 9-10: An Amazing Masterpiece / Game of the Year Contender Mini Reviews Phil will occasionally do mini reviews of games that are much smaller unworthy of official hateful truth reviews, or if he returns to a game and has altered opinions of it. Phil considers them unworthy of recieving scores, so he doesn't score them at all. Project 7 Note: The original/solo version of Project 7 may return sometime in 2015. Phil started a short series called Project 7 on his old channel, DarksydePhil. It only lasted a for a few videos. In 2011, he surprised his fans by telling them he was bringing Project 7 back. In January 2012, Project 7 was published to YouTube. The cast for the show was Phil (as himself), John Rambo, Howard, and OJ (Other John) as misc. characters, and members of the YouTube channel Respect the Pact. Respect the Pact filmed and edited the show, and added all special effects and post-production. The music for the show was played by the video game metal/rock bands: Year 200X and Armcannon. However, the series was indefinitely suspended as Respect the Pact had a shift in priorities and were unable to continue filming/editing the series. After DSP's move to Seattle, Washington, it appeared as if the series was officially canceled, but Phil announced that he would bring back Project 7, although it will require a lot of work. Other Series Cooking with the King Cooking with the King, sometimes called Poorly Cooking with the King, is an occasional show which showcases Phil cooking specific meals or dishes on camera; the title of each episode, Cooking with the King or Poorly Cooking with the King, is ultimately determined by how well the dish ends up when it's done, if it's any good or not. This series started back on September 7, 2010, and ran until November 14, 2010, on his original vlogging channel, THEKINGOFHATEHD. The series was temporarily shut down due to time restraints/uninterest in not only himself, but also his fans, but was revived on January 2, 2014 on his new vlogging channel, THEKINGOFHATEVLOGS, and is still ongoing, but has no set dates on when new episodes will be released. DSP Tries It DSP Tries It is a series that Phil started on October 4, 2010, on his original vlogging channel, THEKINGOFHATEHD. It was started with the intention of branching out and reviewing new or uncommon food prodcuts, but he would occasionally review gaming accesories as well, but not very often. The show ran until December 10, 2010, but was revived on his DSPGaming channel on January 30, 2012, was shut down again May 14, 2012, but was revived again on his new vlogging channel, THEKINGOFHATEVLOGS, on December 31, 2012, and is still ongoing. He rates everything he tries from 1-5, contrary to games, which is 1-10. The three main things he judges on food are taste, presentation, and nutritional value. DSP has covered food from resturants such as McDonalds, Burger King, Arby's, Subway, Pizza Hut, Papa Johns, Dominos, Dairy Queen, Wendy's, KFC, and Jack in the Box, among others. DSP TRIES IT: RATING SCALES * 1-Utter Garbage/Horrendous Taste, Presentation, and Nutritial Value * 2-Bad Taste, Presentation, and Nutritional Value * 3-Decent Taste, Presentation, and Nutritional Value * 4-Good Taste, Presentation, and Nutritional Value * 5-Masterpiece of Food/Excellent Taste, Presentation, and Nutritional Value Smark Guys Smark Guys was Phil's pro wrestling commentary show which he did with his good friend John Rambo back when Phil lived in Connecticut. In this show, they would express their opinions and feelings on pro wrestling shows, as both of them always grew up watching wrestling when they were younger. Each episode would often times elapse an hour long, due to how deep they would go into their thoughts on each show. Smark Guys started on October 9, 2010, on Phil's original vlogging channel, THEKINGOFHATEHD. When that channel discontinued he continued the show on his DSPGaming channel, and then continued it on his new vlogging channel, THEKINGOFHATEVLOGS. The show was shut down, however, in June of 2014, when Phil moved out of his Condo in Conneticut to Seattle, Washington. Due to distance issues, Phil's Skype issues, and John having real life stuff to do, they unfortunately had to abandon Smark Guys. Although Phil has made no official announcement to drop the series permanently, and he has in fact stated that the show COULD return in the future, most of his fans consider it to be dead at this point, or, at the ver least, on an indefinite hiatus. Loot Crate Unboxings LootCrate is an online nerd-related box which is sent to subscribers every month, each one tagged with a specific category and a bunch of items related to that category. Back on September 24, 2014, Phil signed a six month subscription, and after the six months were done he decided he liked the box enough to continue singing the subscriptions. Phil made an unboxing video every single month since he signed the initial subscription. Hate Live Hate Live is an ongoing, weekly podcast series that Phil started on May 24, 2013. During these shows he gives updates on his channels, (which allowed him to get rid of the Channel Updates which he's made for years up to that point), what he's been doing on his channel recently, gaming news, societal news, as well as occasional special segments such as Back in the Day with DSP, in which he discusses his younger days as a gamer, the arcades, being a professional fighting game player, ect. The show remained in its beta phase until December 19, 2013; after that he finally worked out all of the kinks in his podcast, and he changed the show to the official Hate Live Podcast, which is still ongoing today. The Week In Preview The Week In Preview is one of Phil's oldest ongoing video series. It is a weekly video, usually posted on Sunday, or on the rare occasions Monday, but only when he's really busy on Sunday. In this weekly series of videos, he discusses everything that he will be doing during the week coming up, so that people can prepare themselves for his content that is to come in the future. Ask The King Ask The King is the name of Phil's monthly Questions & Answers video series, in which he answers fan questions that were asked on the KingofHate.com forums, on Twitter, and on Facebook. The series started back on November 11, 2010, on his previous vlogging channel, THEKINGOFHATEHD. After that channel became an archive the series was moved to DSPGaming, and it was then moved to THEKINGOFHATEVLOGS after the new vlogging channel was created. The series was previously called DSP's Inbox, in which he'd answer questions sent to his email; before that, however, he had a short series called Friend Request Ridicule, in which he'd go on Xbox Live and make fun of the comments that those giving him friend requests left, due to him constantly telling people not to send him friend requests. After deciding that he didn't want to be that big of an asshole to his fans anymore he transformed that into DSP's Inbox, and that was eventually transformed into Ask The King, which is what his fans, both new and longtime fans alike, know it as today. He uploads new episodes, usually, the final Thursday of every month, and usually has 3-4 parts during each session. Travel Vlogs/Other Special Vlogs Whenever Phil does any major traveling he records vlog-style videos of them and uploads them to YouTube. He has done this almost since he started YouTube, so he has travel vlogs on his original darksydephil channel, on his THEKINGOFHATEHD channel, on his DSPGaming channel, and now on his THEKINGOFHATEVLOGS channel. These vlogs include when he goes on vacation, when he goes to a gaming convention, as well as when he moved crom CT to Washingtom State/traveled their before he moved to check out the area. Other than travel vlogs he also does Christmas Tree lighting vlogs every year and posts them up on YouTube, too. Movie Reviews Back on his old darksydephil channel, Phil was known to have done some movie reviews. They weren't very many, and he since hasn't done any of them on any of his other channels. He's said that he could revive the series in the future but has yet to for two reasons; one, he rarely ever goes to the theater to see movies anymore, and two, he would need the time for the reviews. Hardcore Gaming Season Giveaways The hardcore gaming season giveaway is a series of videos that Phil makes annually, every hardcore gaming season, which usually occurs for the better part of the fall each year. In an attempt to give back to his loyal and always supportive fanbase, during the busiest time for gaming in the year, he will give one game a week away to a fan of his. He starts by making the introduction video, and the week after is when he starts giving away games. He makes a new threat each week on his website, TheKingofHate.com, and those who want to enter have to make a post in that thread; it doesn't matter what you post, and he shows off what he's giving away before you have to post, so it's not a mystery. He then puts the total number of posts, minus his own of course, into the random number generator at Random.org, so that the winner is completely random and completely fair. If someone doesn't respond to their win, he'll choose a different winner in the same video he showcases the next item. Phil is willing to ship all over the world, but he warns that some games he gives away are region locked, meaning you can only play them in certain countries specific consoles. Phil started this series during the fall of 2012, and has done one every single year since, which means that he has done one for three years in a row, and the fourth one is coming up very soon. DSP Thoughts Series Release Day Unboxing Release Day Unboxing was a series Phil started back in 2012 which consisted of a vlog of him unboxing all games that he bought on release day and showing off every single thing in them; he would then upload the video to his channel, before he began the playthrough. These videos were posted on his DSPGaming channel from January 31, 2012 until November 20, 2012, and then on his THEKINGOFHATEVLOGS channel from December 4, 2012 until May 20, 2014, when he shut the show down due to collectors editions not being as great as they used to be. This series was meant to be replaced by a series called Game Day, which he has yet to start. Game Day Game Day is a pending series that Phil has yet to begin, but has talked about many times wanting to start. It is meant to replace Release Day Unboxing, where he would talk about a game he's about to a playthrough of on the release day before the playthrough begins. Criticism Many on YouTube have become very critical of DSP because of his actions for a number of reasons. * Phil is well known for shrugging off all criticism as hate. He is notorious for insulting those who criticize him or express a different opinion than him. As an indirect result, he very often ends up insulting fans to which he says "good riddance". He brands all criticism and parodies of him as hate and online bullying. He often accuses those who create videos criticizing him as jealous haters and trolls. He laughs at people's supposed immaturity when they challenge his statements. He also brands anyone who finds anything of his controversial as drama queens. Many critics have identified themselves as former fans but Phil dismisses them, saying they were not "true fans" and have been "indoctrinated" by his supposed detractors. Phil has called his critics: "mentally ill", "sociopaths", "haters", "trolls", "cowards", "criminals", "kids"... * His critics have also become the scapegoat for all his misfortunes. ** When his views began to decrease, he said it was because his critics discouraged newcomers from watching his videos. ** After getting SWATed, though both fans and critics were outraged by what happened, he claimed that the perpetrator was inspired by his critics to commit what he called "attempted murder" and encouraged his fans to find videos criticizing him and make a comment about how it, supposedly, nearly got him killed. ** After getting a copyright strike against his main channel, he compared the situation to having a gun put to his head and blamed his critics for what happened. * Phil has repeatedly had conflicts with everyone he encounters and wherever he decides to upload videos. Prior to Youtube, DSP would constantly trash-talk, insult, and threaten other members of the fighting game community, gaining wide-spread hate, and leading to the nickname "The King of Hate". One example is when he threatened to find Isiah "Triforce" Johnson and beat him up. He also bragged about being the best fighting game player in the country, superior to players like Alex Valle, Mike Watson, and John Choi after placing 4th at Evo in 2005 for a flawed port (which DSP readily admits) of Super Turbo, further lowering his reputation in the community. Afterwards, playing a normal arcade port, Phil would repeatedly lose to all these top players. * DSP has also been criticized for putting ads on videos where he talks about recent tragedies and disasters, such as Hurricane Sandy, the Sandy Hook Shooting, and the death of his friend. Many accuse him of attempting to monetize the situation. Phil did not make any defense against these accusations and simply threatened those who accused him, saying "I will come find you and I will beat the shit out of you." * As noted previously, Phil made Youtube his full-time job in 2010, after being laid off from Helicopter Support, Inc. in Trumbull, CT in 2010. However, his original YouTube channel, DarkSydePhil lost its Adsense partnership in later 2010 after Phil encouraged users to click on the ads at the beginning of his videos. * DSP then moved his content to blip.tv, but Phil was banned for anti-Semitic remarks that he made during his Dead Space 2 Demo playthrough. In the videos, he roleplays Issac Clarke (the lead protagonist) as the "last remaining Nazi" and refers to the Necromorphs (the enemies) as the "Jews", whose "greed" caused them to become monsters. Rather than apologizing, Phil instead blamed a "troll" who reported the video, claiming it was done out of jealousy. More recently, Phil has advanced the excuse that he was simply using a "well-known" character from the Howard Stern show, although no can recall such an event on Stern. And while he claims that he has apologized (again, which no one can recall seeing), Phil also stated that it's something only a small group of people care about and that they need to get over it. * Since 2011, Phil has been partnered with Machinima as a director with no team. He had an advocate at one point but has since lost touch due to restructure. As of March 2013 Phil also regularly streamed on his Twitch.tv channel, and was partnered with the website. After Twitch staff told Phil in November 2014 to reduce his streaming rate, Phil quit the site and started streaming on Youtube, resorting to a primitive IRC chat client. (As well as short-changing his paying Twitch subscribers, many of whom were outraged.) * Many have taken issue with Phil's style of commentary. His commentary can consist of snorts, burps, clearing his throat, whining/complaining, bad singing, being overdramatic, anger at and insults at the game developers, or sexual remarks about female characters. He has become known for making offensive jokes, such as saying "in China dey say chicky chang wang Charlie Chan chicka chocka chocka cha". During his Walking Dead playthrough, when Clementine, a young child, is to stitch her arm, he laughs and makes sexual noises while she screams in pain. He has also become known for insulting Troy Baker and Hideo Kojima. He is equally verbally abusive towards other gamers when losing online fighting game matches, punctuated by an infamous tirade for ''Injustice ''where Phil called his opponent an "asshole", "fucking idiot", "fucking loser", "your mother probably shat you out you piece of shit" who "sits in his mom's basement" "eating your whole fucking bag of Doritos and chugging down your fucking Fanta". * DSP's sportsmanship has also been heavily criticized. As mentioned above, Phil trash talks his opponents. If he wins, Phil will boast how his victory came from skill. If he loses, he will blame lag, his controller, the character he is playing as, or the character is playing against. He often accuses other players of watching his stream and counter picking or performing so called "online combos" and after losing will insult his opponent telling them to "go die in a fire" and calling them "a waste of human life". * In addition to the problems with DSP's commentary style cited above, Phil often does a very poor job of understanding the controls and mechanisms he plays. Often, when a tutorial is offered, Phil replies with "shut the fuck up" and skips it, only to repeatedly make mistakes later. (For which he blames the game developers not properly explaining mechanics) Phil constantly complains about the game not working, or game bugs, when at times the issues are his own fault. Phil claims this is his "comedic persona" and that he could be good at games if he wanted to. This comes into direct contrast when he claims to have no gimmick and is the "realest person" on YouTube. * Phil has his own forums for discussion about his various videos. However, he constantly deleted posts, banned users and locked threads that looked upon him in a negative light. It got to the point where a majority of his mods had felt he was behaving childishly and abusively. Many moderators attempted to convince Phil of this and, after multiple failed attempts, he finally agreed to stop closing threads and consult the moderators instead. However, he did not keep his word and continued to close threads and even rescinded the administrator status of the moderators. Phil struggled to keep the site running on his own and eventually an unknown party hijacked the full access of the site in late 2014. Phil decided to shut the forums as well as all of Kingofhate.com until further notice.In 2015, with help from one of the moderators, he designed and reopened the site and forums stating he would be using them for utility purposes of gathering fan created content for his content. However, all his moderators chose to finally leave. Phil has stated that he blames them for what happened to his forums and within 3 weeks of the website being open again, he again started to close threads, ban users and delete postings that either stated negative facts about him or had conversations about the group known as the "SoK" (Sons of Kojima) or any other "haters". * Phil has also been criticized for his behavior and responses on his own forums. He is known for disregarding and breaking forum rules. Many forum users and moderators have complained and even flagged Phil's posts to which Phil responds with an insult laden message and even once wrote "I cannot break the rules. I am the rules". * Phil also is known to insult his own fans. * Many viewers of Phil have also complained of their treatment in the stream chat while watching his live stream. Many of them complain of moderators that abuse their powers, banning anyone that gives criticism, says anything negative, or says anything that is not directly related to Phil or his video. Other stream moderators have brought this up with Phil but he ignores all the complaints and insults the moderators who take these complaints seriously, saying they are being "fooled by the same group of people over and over" and that anyone who agreed with the complaints were "deluded beyond belief." * In early 2015, Phil decided to open a Patreon page, which he has admitted is a donation based service. Even though he had stated numerous times in the past he would never do so and making fun of Angry Joe for his page. * In addition to groups which DSP calls his "detractors", he also has had back and forth disputes with other well-known Youtubers as well. ** TotalBiscuit: In 2012, when DSP gave the video game ''Journey ''a much worse review than the majority of the critical acclaim given by others, DSP called out TotalBiscuit for having a differing opinion, as the latter had declared his Game of the Year for 2012. In more recent years when DSP was subjected to mass criticism, TotalBiscuit accused DSP of name dropping him in an effort to seem like he was a respected associate of his. Furthermore, when asked about DSP and his recent behavior in response to the negativity surrounding him, TotalBiscuit expressed his dislike for DSP's attitude and content, citing his reputation of pinning blame on everything and everyone else but himself when it comes to his video game playthroughs. He also stated that although he doesn't like seeing people getting harassed online, he feels that DSP has brought that harassment on himself due to the premise of his content, in which he acts like a "court jester that doesn't want to be taken seriously". DSP responds by calling him an "elitist" and says TotalBiscuit never of his videos for feeling this way. ** EventStatus: In 2014, EventStatus criticized many of Phil's actions and challenged his claims of being a "former pro-fighting game player". EventStatus challenged Phil to a match saying he will give Phil as much time to prepare as the latter wants and the loser will permanently leave all social media. Both fans and critics encouraged Phil to take the challenge but those who did were banned. Phil declined and insulted EvenStatus, saying that this was done as a way to get attention. * 2013 was a very big year of negativity for DSP. As a result of this, he posted up a video titled "Addressing the Negativity" which is one of the most controversial things he ever did, claiming that everything said about him was either slanderous or exaggerated, that those who 'hate' on him do so to "jump on the bandwagon". * For his 2013 Christmas Special, Phil created a video parodying 'How the Grinch Stole Christmas'. With his own written song lyrics, he tells the story of how a jealous Troll, who lives in his grandparents' basement, dedicates his life to hating on Phil and creating This Is How You Don't Play videos. But, just as the Grinch fails to steal Christmas, the Troll fails to stop DSP who continues playing. The Troll represents DSP's 'detractors', at least how he views them, and their supposed dedication to ending DSP out of jealousy, causing the video to be heavily criticized for its misrepresentation of that group and insults. The video's lyrics have also been criticized. In one segment, he sings "If you said this shit to my face, can you guess what I'd do, Mr. Troll?" and plays a clip of Phil punching a small piece of cardboard. Another segment had the lyrics "If I had the chance to be filthy rich and going back in time to prevent your birth...fill up the DeLorean!" * Phil had also gained notoriety for allegedly having recent parody videos taken down with the help of his Machinima contract. The resulting backlash he received from people on social media caused him to go on a twitter meltdown, hurling numerous profanities at each and everyone involved including Slowbeef and TotalBiscuit, the former of which uploaded a video montage of people parodying Phil's persona while the latter took another stab at Phil via a video comment using the writting style of said persona. As a result of the recent drama, Phil's potential audience took yet another hit. * For several years, Phil has been known to bash the extremely popular game Minecraft and people who enjoy it, even using the phrase "you probably play minecraft" as an insult, though he never played the game himself until in early 2015, in which through Patreon, the Patrons had voted Phil to play the game he once never even thought of playing. * During a Mortal Kombat X stream on May 10, 2015, Phil was approached by a viewer regarding an incident that occurred two years ago involving an altercation between PandaLee and people on Twitch. This instigated a very hostile reaction from Phil, leading him to insult this person, threaten him with physical violence, and give his fans permission to spam the person's inbox. The resulting backlash was so immense that Phil had to make a public video apology in an attempt to clear the air surrounding the issue. But, while he apologized for his volatile reaction, he did not apologize for threatening said individual nor did he apologize for encouraging his fans to spam said individuals' inbox. * Fans and critics alike take issue with Phil's usage of patreon. He has, on several occasions, failed to live up to the promises he makes. One instance was his promise of 7+ hours of Crash 2 gameplay if given enough money. After reaching that goal, Phil played for less than five and a half hours and said he would only continue if donated more money. A more infamous instance was the reboot of Project 7. He promised that if enough money had been donated he would reboot the series and would include the names of his highest payers and would show the progress made thus far. However, after reaching the goal, Phil announced that he would still postpone Project 7 and would not refund the money given but would thumbs down the video instead. * Phil's spending decisions have come into question. He often talks of his back problem and his inability to afford a treatment. He also often talks about the difficulty he has paying off his bills and mortgages. Despite this, he takes frequent vacations with his girlfriend and staying at executive suites. He also possess numerous models and action figures that occupied most of the space of his original condo. He has begun selling these models, though as extremely high prices. * DSP's fans have also become a source of criticism. To counter the rising number of groups exposing or criticizing Phil's actions on the internet, many of his fans have created channels to supposedly expose the actions of those groups, often using similar names. However, the videos posted on said channels are often slanderous and often makes accusations with circumstantial and sometimes no evidence. This has caused at least one channel, DSP World Order, to be terminated due to repeated and severe violations of its terms of service, though another channel with the same name has been created. Other fans, while not creating separate youtube channels, have gone to videos criticizing DSP and attempted to instigate fights, make similar baseless accusations, and threats of violence. Attempts to start debates simply resulted in more insults. Phil Parodies and Montages Phil has been parodied numerous times by numerous sources for his failings. Many of these videos have gone viral and become far more popular than Phil's actual videos. Here are some of the most popular; A Day in the Life of DarksydePhil by Retsupurae The Future of Machinima by DasBoSchitt Youtube Ave. Episode 1: Unboxing by DasBoSchitt Youtube Ave. Episode 2: Editing by DasBoSchitt Youtube Ave. Episode 3: Crossover by DasBoSchitt DSP Parodies with DSL by MrLewdacris This is How You Don't Play Series (TIHYDP) A series of videos showcasing Phil's various failings and rages at games he plays, popular among DSP's fans and critics alike. * This is How You Don't Play Metal Gear Solid 2 by evilaj2010 * This is How You Don't Play Metal Gear Solid 3 by evilaj2010 * This is How You Don't Play Metal Gear Solid by evilaj2010 * This is How You Don't Play Mortal Kombat (2011) online by Renegade Operative * This is How You Don't Play Marvel Vs Capcom 3 by Renegade Operative * This is How You Don't Play SSF4 Omega Edition by Charles1eSheenWIN Quotes "This is stupid!" "There was nothing I could do!" "Laggy online!" "I didn't do that!" "I died instantly!" "Come on man!" "Stupid game bugs!" "What the fuck?" "This is ridiculous!" "AUGHHH!" "I'm pressing buttons!" "I'm holding block!" "Fuck this game!" "Holy teleportation!" "I'm comin' for YOU!" "What a scrub!" "Mash that Dragon!" "Go die in a fire!" "God Damn!" "Gotcha, bitch!" "This is bullshit, man." "Fuck you!" External Links * Darksydephil's Cafepress Shophttp://www.youtube.com/user/JohnRamboPresents * DSP Twitter Page * Official DarksydePhil Website * DSP Facebook Page Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:YouTube Vlogger